


Abrillantador de varitas

by MissLefroy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor, Parody, wand
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29841825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Summary: Al señor Ollivander le ha tocado la tarea de inspeccionar las varitas de los campeones del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Lo que no se espera es lo que le han hecho a una de sus obras...





	Abrillantador de varitas

Es muy posible que esta historia no os suene de nada, pero olvidad lo que leísteis; he aquí la verdadera versión de los hechos.

Tras inspeccionar la varita de la señorita Delacour, llamé a Cedric Diggory. Nada más verle recordé la última vez que le vi; medía mucho menos que ahora y su mayor entretenimiento era el de encontrar _tesoros_ dentro de su nariz. Tesoros que, por cierto, me dejaba el muy guarro pegados en el mostrador.

Cuando cogí su varita supe cuál era. Y no es para menos, porque estuve días detrás de ese unicornio que casi me cuesta… ejem… la virilidad. No sé si me explico. Tenía muy mal genio el condenado.

Examiné minuciosamente aquella varita, sonriendo al recordar mi estupenda y maravillosa obra de arte y, aunque parecía la misma que le entregué siete años atrás, tenía un tacto un tanto… peculiar.

—Le di brillo anoche —confesó el muchacho con una sonrisa. Ese gesto hizo que me diera cuenta de todo. Me la acerqué a la nariz y… «¿pero qué…?»

Aquellos anillos que hice salir de la varita confirmaron mis sospechas. Miré de reojo a Diggory, percatándome en la insignia en su chaqueta, recordando lo «bien» que se lo pasan en esa casa. Sonreí nerviosamente y le devolví la «desvirtuada» varita.

—Como sigas dándole ese tipo de brillo, tú también brillarás… —murmuré, mirándome sin entender nada.

Llamé al campeón de Durmstrang, suplicándole a Odín que, por lo que más quisiera, su varita no corriese la misma suerte.


End file.
